Ice Cream
by nabila SasuSaku
Summary: Sasuke tidak suka manis. Oleh karena itu ia tidak suka ice cream. Tapi jika Sasuke sudah menemukan cara merasakan ice cream, apakah ia akan kembali mencicipi ice cream manis itu? / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016 / AU


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ice Cream © Nabila SasuSaku

Rate: T

Prompt: #46

SasuSaku AU Fanfiction

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri

Sasuke tidak suka manis. Oleh karena itu ia tidak suka ice cream. Tapi jika Sasuke sudah menemukan cara merasakan ice cream, apakah ia akan kembali mencicipi ice cream manis itu?

Happy reading!

Sasuke menatap punggung kecil gadis berambut gulali yang sedang menarik tangannya. Tubuh kecil gadis itu berlari-lari kecil dan dengan susah payah menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo.. Aku ingin membeli itu!"

Sasuke mendengus, saat ini mereka sedang berada di pasar malam. Sejak dibukanya pasar malam di daerah itu kekasih berambut gulalinya tanpa henti membujuknya pergi ke tempat ramai itu. Awalnya ia tak acuh dengan ajakan itu tetapi kekasihnya merengek seharian dan membuatnya dengan sangat terpaksa menyetujui permintaan sang kekasih dan ia langsung menerima pelukan dari gadis gulali bermata emerald itu.

"Sakura.." Sasuke menggeram, pasalnya sejak tadi gadis gulali bernama Sakura itu telah menariknya ke segala penjuru pasar malam, dari penjual pernak-pernik, wahana permainan, penjual makanan, dan Sasuke tidak ingat lagi kemana mereka pergi. Gadis hyperaktif itu tanpa lelah tetap menarik lengannya yang terlihat ogah-ogahan.

"Sekarang kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir dengan gadisnya. Padahal gadis itu bertubuh kecil tapi jangan remehkan tenaga super yang dimilikinya. Mereka berhenti didepan stand penjual ice cream.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin ice cream." Sakura menampakkan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke menolak tegas. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menolak, sejak tadi Sakura sudah banyak makan makanan manis dan sekarang ia ingin ice cream?

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya membuat Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir itu di depan umum.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun.. Mengapa kau sejahat ini padaku.."

Sasuke mendecih pelan, lihatlah sandiwara yang dimainkan Sakura. Mata klorofilnya yang bulat sudah berkaca-kaca dan dapat Sasuke pastikan Sakura akan merengek dan menangis apabila Sasuke tetap tak mempedulikannya. Sasuke tidak ingin membuat keributan di tempat umum seperti ini apalagi jika ia disangka membuat seorang gadis menangis.

"Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir!"

Mata berkaca-kaca Sakura langsung berganti dengan mata berbinar senang. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik keatas melihat sifat unik Sakura.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di taman tidak jauh dari lapangan besar tempat diadakan pasar malam. Sesuai perkataan Sasuke ketika Sakura meminta ice cream bahwa itu juga adalah permintaan terakhir Sakura malam ini. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura tidak akan meminta satu cup ice cream, ditangan kecilnya terdapat dua buah cup ice cream rasa strawberry.

Lihatlah bagaimana semangatnya Sakura menjilat kedua ice cream itu tanpa sedikitpun menawarkan pada Sasuke. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya menatap Sasuke. Ia baru sadar ternyata kekasih tampannya masih berada disampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun, mengapa kau tidak membeli ice cream?"

"Hn, aku tidak suka!"

"Mengapa kau tidak suka? Padahal ice cream itu sangat enak!"

"Aku tidak suka manis!"

"Ah, aku lupa kau tidak suka manis."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, kau manis!"

Blush!

Suara Sasuke begitu datar ketika mengatakan itu, tapi tetap saja rona merah menjalar dipipi Sakura.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali menjilat ice cream, mengalihkan tatapan dari Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan seringai tampannya sekaligus menghilangkan kegugupan dan rona merah dipipinya.

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Sakura, pandangannya dijatuhkan pada bibir mungil gadisnya. Terdapat sisa-sisa ice cream disudut bibir Sakura. Senyum tipis terlukis dibibir Sasuke sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai.

Cup!

Tubuh Sakura menegang, iris klorofil itu membulat merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menempel dibibirnya. Bibir Sasuke!

Sampai Sasuke menjauhkan diri Sakura masih mematung. Wajahnya terasa panas, rona merah kembali menghias wajah manisnya, lebih merah dari sebelumnya dan menjalar ke telinganya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih menyeringai dan pemuda tampan itu menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Manis.."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam di bangku taman.

Ah, sepertinya Sasuke sudah menemukan cara untuk mencicipi kembali ice cream rasa strawberry. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?

*END*


End file.
